Niffler on Crack
by TheSniffingNiftyNiffler
Summary: HERMIONE IS STRESSED!! HARRY KNOWS WHAT HE CAN DO, WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM A CRACK SEARCHING NIFFLER!!!! RON IS IN ON THE PLAN!! R/R!!!!THANK YOU!!!


*We don't own these characters, ideas, setting, etc!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Niffler on Crack  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!! The OWLS are only seven months away, I'm going to fail!" Hermione's voice rang shrilly through the library, earning a disapproving glare from Madame Pince, the librarian. "Hermione get a hold of yourself, you've gone insane!" "What you need is something to distract you", Harry agreed with Ron, and knew just the thing to get Hermione distracted from her constant worrying and studying, but he needed her help. "A book perhaps, Harry?" Hermione said still looking frustrated. "No, I was thinking of something a bit better than a book, but we'll need your brilliance to get it." "What is it Harry?" Ron now joined in the conversation taking any opportunity to cease the constant studying Hermione had set upon the trio. "Well, you know how I haven't been as depressed lately? Well it wasn't from your help, although it was quite amusing to see you trying to be supportive after I came back from my first 'session'" "Yeah why have you been so upbeat lately, at the beginning of the term you could barely have a conversation without getting that haunted, dazed look in your eyes.... Now that I think of it your eyes have been rather clouded over and out-there lately", said Hermione full of concern when Harry started to laugh as hard as Ron after Harry had overdone his cheering charm in their third year. "Are you okay Harry?" said Ron as he and Hermione exchanged a disgruntled expression. "I'm bloody brilliant, thanks for asking", shouted Harry to no one in particular while being shoved out of the library by Madame Pince, "and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make me eat those ruddy lemon drops!!" Ron and Hermione quickly followed the hyperactive Harry out of the old and elaborate library. "Harry what are you smoking", said Ron jokingly. "And whatever it is I want some", added Hermione much to everyone's surprise. "Actually its wizards crack! Dumbledore got me some to help me through this 'difficult time' he's hidden it, though, somewhere in the castle, I've looked everywhere, but I have a feeling Dumbledore put a charm on it, which is pretty ironic considering his name is DUMB-ledore..get it DUMB and he's SMART!!" Harry then dissolved into another fit of hysterical laughter. Ron was about to tell Harry off for being on crack, but Hermione beat him to it, but she said something that surprised everyone, even high Harry, "Harry this is brilliant!! Did you know that Nifflers are also used to find crack!! A simple confusion charm on their nose will make them think crack smells like gold. I read about it in 57 uses for a notoriously nifty niffler." "You're bloody brilliant Hermione", exclaimed Ron suddenly becoming very fond of the idea. "Yeah Her-minn-ninny, I always knew your brains would come in handy somehow" however the last part of Harry's sentiments were lost to Ron and Hermione due his stumble onto the floor.] "Well, lets summon a niffler, and get some of that crack!!" shouted Ron now very very into the idea, not noticing that tiny professor flitwick had snuck up behind him until Hermione cleared her throat and pointed at the floor. "Uh..errrrr.he means crackcakes, or pancakes, or if you'd like a waffle, I'm rather fond of them with strawberry syrup.", said a stumbling Harry. If the cheerful professor noticed anything wrong with Harry's state of being, he simply chose to ignore it, and waddled off. "Okay on three", said Hermione taking charge in her usual bossy tone, "one..two...THREE" "Accio Niffler!" shouted two strong voices and one rather giggly voice from the flood where he lay after tripping yet again. Soon a niffler was seen flying across the countryside and on its way to Hogwarts castle. As soon as it arrived, the three smuggled it into Ron's bag of books and the three ran to Gryffindor Tower. As soon as they were safely locked in the boys dorm Hermione preformed the confundus charm, and had Harry breath into the nifflers nose. The nifflers eyes immediately became glossed over and it started to pull on the leash Ron had fastened to its neck. "Its working!" he exclaimed!! And the three ran after the niffler one step closer to the end of their worries..  
  
What will happen next? Will the niffler find the crack? Will they be caught? What does Hermione act like high? If you want to know the answer to these and any other questions you might have- please REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
